


Every Rose - Has It's Thorns

by ctbn60



Series: Every Series [1]
Category: Bandfiction, Metallica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Lars Gets into trouble, and is lucky enough to find a friend in an unusual place. <br/>First in the Series. Followed by: Every Night ~ Has It's Dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Rose - Has It's Thorns

Title: Every Rose ~ Has It's Thorns...  
Part: 1/1  
Author: Loracea, Sel, Ctbn60  
Rating: NC-17 - Slash   
Pairing: Lars/Jamie O/C  
Disclaimers: This story contains slash. If you are easily offended by male/male relationships stay away. It is in no way true whatsoever. This is all a figment of my imagination. It did not happen and I'm not suggesting it did.   
But if it does...someone please take pictures. ;-)

Summary: Lars Gets into trouble, and is lucky enough to find a friend in an unusual place.   
First in the Series. Followed by: Every Night ~ Has It's Dawn.

@ )}-------}---------

"Hey! Get the fuck off him!"

A desperate voice cut through the heavy night air. The two men turned to see a boy standing at the entrance to the alleyway. "Get the fuck outta here, you punk! Or you'll be next!" The taller of the two men started to undo his pants as the heavy one pulled his victims pants down around his ankles.

"I said let him go!"

The taller one then jammed his cock down their victim's throat and laughed as he gagged. "Little faggot can't take it. Your lover must be hung like a fly." He started moving harshly between the swollen lips.

The heavy man started to stroke his cock making it harder. Grinning he reached down and started to guide his cock into the tiny man he held fast in his strong hands.

"STOP!"

"Fuck off, punk!" They both laughed as the kid ran away.

Laughter still rumbled through him as the heavy man pushed his cock through the tight ring of muscle in front of him. The victim was on his knees, caught between the two unwanted men. The tall man laughed and grunted when he caught sight of that kid at the entrance to the alley again.

"That fucker's back, Steve. Maybe he wants some of this." He grabbed at his cock yanking it back and forth.

Turning around to face the kid Steve yelled, "Fuck off, I told you!"

"You really shouldn't talk to my friend like that, you might hurt 'my' feelings," a strong voice boomed as he grabbed the heavy man and threw him into the brick wall. The taller of the two struggled to pull up his pants just as the newcomer punched him square in the face dropping him with one punch. "Filth! They make our neighborhood a really unsafe place. Right Jamie?"

"Right. Chris, thanks man, I don't know what I'd do without you." Jamie hugged the big man and bent down and picked up a large wad of money lying next to the victim. Stuffing it in his pocket he turned and hoisted the beaten man to his feet. Jamie was taller then he was but the little fucker was solid, so Chris had to help hold him while Jamie pulled up his pants and got him out of the alley.

Holding onto his charge Jamie struggled a bit as Chris waved down a taxi. There usually weren't many that hung around this part of town so late at night, but the driver was a friend of Chris' and he pulled over for him rather quickly. Jamie had to wiggle out of the two strong arms that had been demanding his support, making his back twitch. Chris picked up the tiny man and dropped him onto the back seat of the cab like a rag doll.

"I'm gonna go with him."

"You sure, Jamie? You don't know this dude. You may be getting into more trouble. I don't like it when you get into trouble. Let's just send him on his way, we can look in his pockets for an address. Then..."

Jamie smiled and patted his friend on the back. "You're always looking out for me. Thanks, but there's something really sad about him." Jamie looked into the taxi. "I think he needs someone to look after him right now."

"Well don't you go and get all hurt by this. You be careful."

"I will, don't worry." Jamie really loved Chris. He was a bit slow, but he had looked out for him from the first day he had arrived on the streets. He owed the big man his life several times over, and he had never asked for anything in return.

Jamie crawled into the cab and Chris leaned down into the cab door. "You take good care of my friends, Paulie. Take them to...where you gonna take him, Jamie?"

Jamie fished around the man's pockets and pulled out a hotel key. "Lincoln motel, seems like he has a room there."

"Lincoln motel it is and don't worry Chris, I'll take care of them," the cabby shot back as Chris shut the door and stepped back onto the curb. Jamie turned and waved good bye to his friend, his attention suddenly brought back into the cab by the moaning lump next to him. He saw a green eye peek up and look at him questioningly.

"Hey, how're you feeling?"

"Mouth tastes like shit, need a drink."

"Isn't drinking how you got into trouble in the first place?" Jamie asked as he watched the small man lean back against the seat. Arm covering his eyes like he was trying to shut out the world.

The lump next to him smiled. "You don't drink?"

"Nope, no drinking and no drugs."

"Brave soul, facing the streets sober."

"Couldn't do it any other way. At least not and survive, especially in my business."

Tilting his head Jamie watched as the man next to him seemed to size him up. From watching him all night he could tell the small man was really savvy and would understand his situation with very little explanation. He liked to keep some dignity, and coming out and saying what he did for a living was a bit crass, even for him.

"Ah...I see." The smaller man held out his hand. "I'm Lars, and you're?"

"I'm Jamie." That was different, the dude didn't flinch or pull back, just a strong welcoming shake. He watched as Lars' expression started to change and he looked at him funny. "Something wrong?"

Lars shook his head. "Nah, it's just you look like someone...well never mind, it doesn't matter. Where are we headed?"

"Lincoln Motel. You had a room key in your pocket. You had a bad reaction to the meth you got tonight. It's called a 'swap'. I've never seen one hit so hard before. Fuck you would have gone with Jack the Ripper if he asked you. Once it kicked in, the dudes who were watching you dragged you out into that alley and well, you know the rest."

"Yeah, it was my first time for that shit. Fuck, from what I can remember...I owe you and some big fucker my life. But, why did you help me?" Lars rubbed at his temples.

"I was watching you most of the night trying to figure out if you would make a good mark or not."

"Mark?" Lars asked as if he still wasn't clear on all this.

"Yeah, I was waiting to see if I should come on to you. See if you wanted company for the night. I mean, You don't look like the kind of guy who trolls around the streets. You look kinda savvy, a man of the world and that wad of bills you were carrying around proves it." Jamie stopped and pulled the bills from his pocket handing them to Lars who stuffed them back into his pants. "Besides no one from around here wears Gucci loafers."

"You know Gucci when you see it?"

Jamie knew it wasn't a good idea to get too close. Just keep the facts simple and things will go much smoother. "I'm not from around here either, but I belong here now."

"Really? Long story huh?"

"You could say that. So, you gonna answer my question? How did someone so smart get so careless?"

"Well, I usually go with someone I know and can rely on for quality shit, but a friend of mine found out who my supplier was and threatened to kill him if he sold to me again. My friend is kind of intimidating, so let's just say the man listened. I was off it for a long time. Some shit cropped up and well, faced with that, and the fact that I'm kinda keeping a low profile, I didn't have much time to search out someone I could trust."

"Yeah, but you paid for them out in the open where anyone could see from the cops to the dregs that attacked you. It was like you were looking for trouble."

"Maybe I was. Maybe I needed something..." Lars trailed off.

"No one needs pain that bad." Jamie looked out the cab window memories flooding his mind too fast for him to even process them. He had become almost numb now. For him it was too late. "Believe me I know."

Jamie tried to read the man beside him, but he had looked away. He watched as Lars stared out the window watching the lights of the street pass in a blinding blur of color. He quickly reached over to steady him as the smaller man's head dropped back against the seat as Lars struggled to stay conscious. Jamie turned his attention back to the road as the cab came to an abrupt halt.

"Here you are kid." The cab driver opened the window between his seat and the back. Jamie held up some money. "This one's on Chris. I owe him."

"Thanks, Paulie you're a champ."

"No problem, man. You take care like Chris said.

Jamie moved to rouse Lars. "Come on Lars, we have to go." Lars mumbled something in another language and wiped at his eyes.

Paulie turned to Lars. "We all like Jamie, so don't fuck with him cause we'll find you if you!"

Lars raised his arms. "Not a problem man. Promise." Jamie helped him out of the cab and started off toward the rooms.

"Are we going into the lobby? I'd like to get a drink at the hotel bar," Lars giggled.

"This isn't the usual kind of place you stay in is it? There is no lobby, and no bar man. What's your room number?"

"Um, don't know if I should tell you. You may want to take advantage of me. Besides you have my key."

He dangled the key from his finger. "There's no number on it. Lars, I could have left you in the alley. What's the fuckin' number?"

"Seven."

"That's a start." Jamie helped Lars towards his room.

Lars looked up into his eyes and smiled. "Boy you're a tall one!"

He could feel a blush spread over his cheeks. "Yeah, over six feet. But I'm really not that strong or anything. I couldn't have taken on those guys without Chris."

"Your friend? The big guy."

"Yeah." Jamie opened the door and pulled the lagging Lars inside.

"I don't know how to ask you this, but, my memories are all fuzzy and dreamlike, but I remember him sounding off...that he seems kinda...um..."

"Slow? He is just a bit. He never really had a good education. His family kind'a just ignored him. But he is one loyal guy to have around."

Lars looked up at him and nodded then he began shaking. Jamie sat him on the bed and wrapped a blanket around him. Lars abruptly pushed him away and backed up into the headboard. "Get the fuck off me man. They're coming for me; they're all out to get me. Fuck! Fuck I have to hide!" Lars looked around the room in a panic. His breathing choppy and heavy.

Moving slowly Jamie inched his way toward him. "Lars, it's me Jamie..."

The confusion was clear in his eyes. "James?"

"No man, Jamie. I hate being called James. It's too stuffy. Look, man, you're all right. You're safe here with me. Okay."

Panic lit in his eyes as he shook his head. "Nope...no, no, no. The walls have ears. They will tell them where I am. They have lips too, and I can see them talking."

Jamie knew that the meth was starting to have a bad effect on Lars again. The swap from earlier could only be the tip of the iceberg. He tried to remember from his schooling the different side effects that could kick in: paranoia, aggression, anxiety, and tremors were just a few. He knew if Lars started having convulsions or began suffering from hypothermia then he would need real medical help, not his patchwork. He hoped this wouldn't be more then he bargained for.

Jamie knew until then he could handle the problem so he slipped next to Lars. "I can see the lips too, but they aren't talking they're singing. You like music man?"

Lars nodded.

"What bands do you like?"

"All kinds of shit, Oasis, Pantera, Motorhead."

"Yeah I know Motorhead. They're metal right? I don't really listen to metal. I'm more into classical music I guess. What's your favorite song?"

"Nothing Else Matters. Friend wrote it for me...well us...well the band."

"Who's that by?"

"James Hetfield. He's in Metallica," Lars smiled for a second then Jamie watched his body tense again and start to shake.

"I've heard of them, but never listened to their music. Let me put this blanket around you, okay? "

Lars nodded again. "You're a friend right? Jamie?"

"Yes I'm your friend Lars, and I'll keep you safe from them. I promise." Jamie relaxed a bit as Lars snuggled into his arms.

"Sorry. I'm sorry, James."

Jamie held Lars and soothed his hair from his face. "What are you sorry for?"

"Loving you."

Right now he didn't want Lars to lose it again so he did what was best. He didn't argue about the mistake with his name nor did he mention he wasn't James. "It's okay Lars. You need sleep...shhhh, baby we can talk about this later," Jamie soothed. Shit, so some guy named James was fucking with Lars' head. Jamie only hoped that a few hours sleep would be enough to get the effects of the meth out of his system. If he were lucky Lars would sleep through most of it. If he wasn't he would have to be ready for anything.

Jamie awoke to a loud crash and something hitting him over the head. He quickly flipped on the light and saw Lars standing above him lamp in hand.

"Who the fuck are you?" Lars yelled.

Fuck this wasn't going to be easy was it? "Lars, put the lamp down. It's Jamie."

"I don't know anyone named Jamie."

Jamie moved quickly as Lars lunged at him trying to bring the lamp down over his head. He slapped the lamp out of his hands and pulled him down onto the bed pinning his arms behind him.

"Think! Lars. You do know me. I saved you from those dudes in the alley." He struggled to keep Lars' arms pinned to his sides. "Fuck you are strong aren't you?" Jamie quickly straddled Lars and used his body weight as an advantage.

"No, you're gonna tell them where I am. You're gonna hurt me. They all hurt me." Lars thrashed about.

The man beneath him looked like he was going to burst into tears and was on the verge of hysteria so Jamie did what he thought was right and backhanded Lars as hard as he could manage. The gasp and the cease of the struggling beneath him assured Jamie he did the right thing; as he let go his body sagged relaxing against Lars'.

Once he settled in, the adrenaline rush ebbed and he could feel his body again, Jamie could feel the hard on of the man beneath him. He tried to shift his hips off of Lars but he felt urgent hands grab onto them keeping them in place.

"No, please don't," Lars begged, his voice cracking as a lone tear flowed down his cheek. "I don't…please…need you. I'm sorry, Jame…Jamie."

Swallowing hard he knew he had to try and talk Lars out of this foolish idea. "Lars, you know what I am. You know what I do. You don't really want me. You just want release."

"Please."

Jamie leaned his head down against Lars' forehead. "Forty dollars." He felt Lars push his cock harder against him and he could feel his own cock responding. Lars better agree soon or it wouldn't make a difference.

"What?" Lars whispered. Jamie looked deep into his eyes.

"I don't want to fool myself, or you. If you pay for it there's no misunderstanding." Jamie nudged at Lars with his nose and kissed his lips softly. "Deal?"

Lars nodded and Jamie sat up and pulled off the sweat soaked shirt Lars was wearing, then worked his hands down Lars' neck and arm - soothing tired and stressed muscles. He ran his fingers in light circles over his nipples moving toward his stomach and the buttons on his jeans. Quickly removing them he tossed the pants aside and stood up.

"Watch me, Lars," he said softly as he started to remove his own clothes. "Tell me what do you want me to do to you?"

Lars looked down and avoided his eyes. "Hurt me. Punish me. I've been bad, please."

Jamie took off his jeans and knelt on the bed. He gently ran his hand along Lars' cheek. "No, baby. You've been hurt enough tonight. I just want to make you feel good." Jamie lay down next to Lars and ran his hand across the smaller man's stomach. The muscles clenched when he first touched them and he moved down and ran his fingers along Lars' cock. "Usually I don't like to kiss, but I'd like to kiss you. Can I?"

He smiled when Lars reached up and pulled him down parting his lips he quickly slipped his tongue inside and licked and sucked causing Lars to make little whimpering noises as he continued to stroke the tip of his cock with his free hand. Lars pushed his hips up causing Jamie's hand to grasp his cock and stroke him as they continued to kiss.

Lars panted as Jamie broke the kiss and released him. "Don't stop."

"I'm not I just don't want you to come until you're inside of me."

"No, want you to fuck me, Jam--ie."

"Are you sure?"

Lars nodded. "There's some condoms in my suit case. Over there." Lars nodded with his head to a small bag on the couch across from the bed.

Getting off the bed he placed a quick kiss on Lars' cheek and found the condoms tucked inside the main section of the bag. He tore one open and put it on getting back on the bed next to Lars. "I want to get you ready for me first."

"Don't need it. Trust me. It's okay," Lars panted. "Just fuck me now."

Jamie leaned down and pecked at Lars' lips, there was no way he wanted to rush this, besides at this rate Lars would soon hyperventilate. He really needed to learn how to take things easy. Jamie moved softly at first planting small kisses along the jaw line and nibbling at Lars' ear, smiling to himself when the man beneath him moaned. "Feel good?" he whispered.

"Yes," Lars purred and he started stroking his own cock. "Want you inside me, Jamie." Lars tugged at him like a child with a favorite toy, frightened that it was going to be taken away.

Laughing Jamie leaned down and pushed Lars' hand away. "Let me taste you first." He leaned over and ran his tongue along the length of the smooth hard cock. He pulled the foreskin between his lips tightly, while twirling his tongue over the head he ran his hand up and down the shaft creating this incredible suction. Lars bucked into his mouth and moaned.

"Fuck! Shit! That feels so…fucking…good!" Lars sat up straight and put his hands on Jamie's head guiding him back and forth. "God James that feels so fucking good!" Lars pumped faster and came screaming out James' name.

He ignored it before but now it was just too much for him. "Look, Lars I told you my name is Jamie. You keep calling me James. I hate James!"

"Yeah, I hate him too!"

"Huh?"

"I said I like Jamie better too. It suits you more, less stuffy." Lars said stumbling over the words.

"Sure Lars, that's exactly what you meant. Who is this James dude, and how did he fuck you up so badly?"

Jamie held onto Lars softening cock and played with it but he wasn't going any further until he got some answers. He rested his hand across Lars' stomach and could feel the intake and then release of air as if Lars was trying to gather something from deep inside of him.

"He's someone I love. Who doesn't love me back. Well that's not totally true. He cares about me, but not in a sexual way. Not the way I want him. We're more like brothers."

"How long have you know him?"

"Seems like forever, almost twenty years."

"That long? Trust me nothing is going to change. People don't change, especially over that long a time. If he's not interested it's his loss. You need to get past your issues and move on. You know work things out in your head. If James doesn't want you, find something better for yourself."

"Is that what you did?"

Jamie stopped playing with Lars cock and looked in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You aren't some dumb street kid. You're smart and you know how to take care of yourself and others. You took good care of me. How did you end selling yourself to get by?"

There was no way Jamie could trust this dude, at least not entirely, but there was something about him. Something that made him want to trust Lars. No, he couldn't get sucked in again. He wouldn't be hurt. The less information he gave the better off he'd be. "I guess we're both running. Maybe one day I'll promise to face my demons if you promise try and get over yours."

Lars shook his hand. "Deal."

"I think you should go back to sleep now Lars. You look exhausted."

Nodding toward Jamie's obvious hard on Lars said, "What about you?"

"Couple of quick strokes should do the trick." Jamie moved his hand toward his cock, but Lars stopped him.

"Let me?"

Jamie nodded. Lars went down on him. Damn the dude was talented with his tongue. If he ever were in need of a job, this would be an option. Jamie held back from telling him though, he didn't think Lars would appreciate it. Lars deep throated him and he came harder then he ever had in a long while. It was actually nice to have someone do this for him for a change. He was even more surprised when Lars suddenly drew him into a deep kiss. Yeah this was really different, and for a little while he could get lost in it. Sometimes it's nice to pretend.

When Lars finally broke the kiss he looked into Jamie's eyes. "Would you mind holding me?"

Jamie pulled off the used condom and threw it in the trash. Pulling him down and settling Lars against his chest Jamie wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller man pulling him close to him. "I could never mind holding you Lars. Thank you."

Lars wiggled closer to Jamie and wrapped his arms around his body pulling him closer. Jamie sighed and settled in. He could get used to this rather quickly. But who was he fooling? No one like Lars would want him that way. Besides who could he trust? He had been lucky with Chris, and this time with Lars. But the past had proved that you really couldn't trust anyone.

Besides at this point a relationship with anyone was out of the question. Look what he'd become. And Lars could have anyone, except maybe this James person. No Jamie knew damn well he couldn't let himself get too attached. He smoothed Lars' hair from his cheek and settled his face against the slumbering man, falling fast asleep himself.

~**~**~**~**~

~Fin


End file.
